


Mrs. & Mrs. Master

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Briana [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap on sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: For my queen Briana Buckmaster - I needed some action with this lady! She and the reader are married. This is just a bunch of stuff between the two.





	1. I sleep Better when I'm Naked

As you come to, all you can hear is the soft breathing of the body next to you.

You stretch your tired, and achy body, and turn – seeing your wife lying there made you happy.

Her blonde curls fanned over the pillow as she sighed, moving to her side. The sheet slips, revealing she had got in to bed naked, and her round, pert breast was nearly in your face.

Your eyes fall over the flat expanse of her tummy – the flat expanse she had been working on, day in and day out at the gym. A hand goes to her stomach, and you know it’s yours.

She moans at your touch, so you continue – she’s still sleeping. You carefully pull at the sheet until it’s off of her body, and she is naked.

All the way.

If by some sort of sheer coincidence, her knees part – an invitation for you to do whatever you want.

You pull at the leg closest to you, and soon her nimble leg wraps around your waist, opening her to you more. You lick your pointer finger, slowly dragging the spit-slick digit lightly between her folds.

She tries to move her other leg, attempting to close her legs.

“Ah.” You push her leg open with your foot. “It’s my turn to torture you.”

Her only response was squeezing her leg tightly around your waist.

“Good wife.”

She makes a high keened sigh as one than two, then three fingers push through her tight heat. You knew your wife, so you knew where those right spots were. You’d get her g-spot every time.

And you did.

“(Y/N/N).” Briana whines. She squeezes your hip with her leg, and immediately grabs the back of her other knee.

“What Briana?”

“More. More please.” She begs.

“More?” you laugh. “You are tight, and you have three of my fingers already in you.”

“More baby, I want more.”

“Why should I do that?” you ask with a wicked grin. One eye pops open, and she looks to you.

“Because, you love me ya jerk.” She laughs.

“Well,” you ask as you slowly put in a fourth finger. “Why did you get in to bed naked?”

“You know me, I sleep better when I’m naked.”

 


	2. Fuzzy Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing how you and Briana met.

“Stop fidgeting, you’ll be alright.” Briana’s calm eyes stop you from looking everywhere but her.

“I don’t know. You’re just introducing me to your parents.”

“Yeah, and?” she asked.

“And I’m a girl.” You reply.

“What does that have to do with anything babe?” she asked with an exasperated sigh.

“Well, you remember how visiting the rest of your family went.” You look down quietly. You think she’s walked off frustrated, but after a few seconds her softly gloved fingers tilt your head to look at her.

“I do, and despite that, situation.” She shakes her head. She had told you her your parents were rather cold and capricious, but she still wanted to try. “I still love you, and no matter what, I want my parents to know about you. To know I fucking love you. Okay?”

You nod and let out a groan. “Okay, let’s do this. Hopefully faster than last time.”

“Knowing my mom she probably already is drunk.” She laughs and slowly locks her fingers in yours.

“Okay. Let’s go hun. I’m ready.”

You had nothing to be worried.

As Briana had predicted, her parents were both drunk, and didn’t seem to care that the person she was bringing home was in fact a girl and not a guy.

They opened you drunkenly – albeit happily – into your home and their lives.

You happily worked on the meal with her mom while she visited with her dad.

“Okay, so if you were worried about meeting my parents, I am definitely worried about meeting these guys.” Briana replied as you pulled up to your brother’s house.

You chuckle and look to the front yard, Jensen had out done himself. “Damn it Jack. You out did yourself this year.”

“I’m serious (Y/N). These guys are a big part of your lives.” She takes your hand to get your attention.

“Be yourself, they’re all probably drunk by now Bri.” You look to her and kiss her quick on the lips. “Now come on, I for one love their parties.”

“Just promise me if they hate me after this, you won’t.”

“As if. They couldn’t push me away from this sexy blonde I got. They’ll have to try really hard, and they’ve already failed. Like. All. The. Time.”

“Well, how many times have they scared off previous relationships?” She asked getting out as you did.

You shrug your shoulders over the top of the car and smile. “Only four or five.”

She lets out a groan and rolls her eyes. “Babe.”

“I’m serious. They all had one thing in common that you don’t. Wanna know what that is?”

“I don’t know, what?”

“They were all guys. They didn’t last longer than a few weeks, maybe a month max.” You pause waiting for her to get it. “It’s gonna be our first anniversary at the beginning of next year. You’ve got them beat by almost a year.”

You hold out your hand and wait for her to take it. Once she does, you walk towards the front door where Jensen was putting up some more decorations.

“Jeez Jack, why more decorations?” you laugh as he jumps when you surprise him. As soon as Jensen makes eye contact with you, Bri tries to pull away, but you keep a hold of her hand.

“You know why,” Jared interrupts walking out of the open door. “He’s over compensating. He wants to be asked less about the big D, and keep it holiday friendly.”

“Remember what elephant we don’t speak of you, overgrown child?” you roll your eyes and look around at the lights. “Ugh, come on Bri. It’s too blinding out here. I mean god.” You walk inside, pulling Bri with her. “I can’t see. Can you see it from fucking space?”

You can only laugh at their confused expressions as you walk past, taking the strange blonde with you. Inside, Gen was in charge of the hard task of wrangling six kids, all on a sugar high.

“Let me guess, Jared was supposed to help, and he some how managed to get out?” you ask as she looks up to you.

She nods with an exhausted groan. “No need to worry,” you pause. “Auntie (Y/N) is here!”

There was a chorus of shrieks and yells as JJ, Thomas and Shep make it to you first. At the sound of your voice, you see Arrow and Zepp in a crawl-race with Odette close behind.

Thomas wins, throwing himself into your arms in a big hug. After recovering from him, then Shep and then JJ you all wait for all the questions.

“Who’s this?” JJ finally asked, once she was in her Aunt’s arms. She points to Bri who had Arrow comfortably in her arms.

“That is Briana.” You look up to her dad who nods in understanding. “This is Briana, she’s someone I really love, and she’s going to have Christmas with us this year.”

“She has her nose pierced just like you Auntie.” Shep points out, finding her similar septum ring to yours. He even puts his finger on your nose, almost picking it.

“She does, but please don’t put your finger in her nose.” You reply with a laugh.

“Her hair is pretty.” JJ quips, starting to play with the loose waves. “Just like ‘punzel if she got a cut and her hair stayed magical.”

“Yeah, just like punzel.” Jensen replies. “Now little sister, you know I love when you bring people home, but introductions are in order.”

“God, so bossy.” You snort, pulling JJ close to your chest. “Jense this is my girlfriend Briana. Briana. My big brother Jensen. You’ve met the overgrown child Jared. That is Jared’s wife Genevieve and all these munchkins are half Jared & Gen’s and half Jensen’s.”

“Right, like this one and her twin and JJ are your nieces and nephew, so the rest of them are Jared and Gen’s?”

You nod and smile.

“Is this all I’m meeting?” she asks pointing to the three other adults in the room.

“Nope, you’ll meet more of the cast. The lady that plays my on screen mom. Our onscreen mom. Sam Smith. You’ll get to see Kim again, I think Rich and Rob will be coming. Anyone else I’m missing?” you look to Jensen and Jared.

“Misha and Vicki will be here, I think Kat and Kathryn will be stopping by. Josh and Kenz and their families. Mom and dad.”

“Okay, then we have time to get ready, right?” you ask standing, after letting JJ jump to the couch.

“You know where to go,” Jensen urges. “It was nice to meet you Bri.”

“I can camp out here for. Forever.” Bri chuckles as she falls to the bed.

It was your favorite guest bedroom at Jensen’s, and more times than not, you preferred to spend the hiatus with him rather than your Los Angeles apartment.

“I know, I like this guest bed. We might have to encourage Jensen to tell us where he got it so we can have our own.” You grab her hand after a few seconds. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

She lets out a small moan, but sits up. “I was comfortable.”

“Come on,” you pull out a large flannel blanket, one of Jensen’s fuzziest blankets and you wait for her to join you at the doors to the balcony. “Ready for the best view in Austin?”

“As long as I’m sharing it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this FIC, you are Jensen's little sister, Jensen is divorced


	3. Wishing Upon a Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this FIC, you are Jensen's little sister, Jensen is divorced

“So, how did you meet my baby sister?”

You scoff at his scare tactic as you lace your skates and watch as they sit together and talk. She laces her final skate and looks to him.

“Acting school. We were in a class together in LA on her hiatus almost a year ago. First date, and I was a goner.” She replies taking a stand.

It was a clear night in Austin; the man made ice skating rink had a patch of clear sky over it, and the first stars were popping out slowly.

You watch as Bri looks up to the sky and watch as the northern star burns a little brighter with each passing moment.

“Alright, today we’re going to pair up. We’ll be going over an old script of Supernatural – (Y/N) do not roll your eyes at me. It was a good script.”

“Come on Janae. Supernatural? Did you do that on purpose?” you sit down in the class and a few of your classmates snickered at you. “I mean early Supernatural, you had whiney Sam, trying too hard Dean and. Well (Y/C/N) was the only best part about it.”

“Cocky, now.” She looks around the classroom and to the back door. Everyone follows her gaze to see a blonde hesitating at the door. “Come on in, this is dialoguing. Are you looking for an acting class on dialoguing?”

“Um, yeah. I guess today would be my first day?”

“Alright, what’s your name?” Janae walks up to her, and take the timid girl in her arms.

“Bri. Briana.”

“Alright Bri Briana. Have a seat. Miss Ackles here is just whining about the script we’re going to work on today, so sit back and wait her whining out and then we’ll partner up? Okay?”

Briana sits down a few seats from you and you return your gaze to your teacher. “Come on, early Supernatural? At least the writing is getting better, but back then it was so. Cheesy.”

“You don’t even know what season or episode it is (Y/N).” she smirks and holds out copies.

“Let me guess, season one or two. Those are pretty cheesy. Then it goes into more of a story line that was believable.”

“Season one. The episode title is bugs. You two need to partner up and work this dialogue as well as you can. Make anything in there believable between the two of you first off, as if you were a couple. Secondly, one of you has a southern accent while the other has an irrational fear of bugs. Now (Y/N), why don’t you sit with Briana today? You two make the group even.”

You stand and smile as you make eye contact with her, everyone else going to pair off. As soon you made eye contact with her – you were gone.

“Dolly daydream, where were you just now?” You watch as she comes to and starts to skate in small circles.

“Wishing on stars.”

“Oh, what about?”

“Not really wishing, more like thanking.” Bri responds, stopping in front of you.

“Oh, okay, so then what were you being thankful about?” you ask with a smile.

“You.” She smiles and takes your hand, and you skate around slowly. “That and sometimes I wish we could go back. Back to the day at that class where we met. Best day of my life.”

“Mine too.” You lean in and kiss her cheek, careful to be appropriate with your little nieces and nephew around. “Mine too.”


End file.
